Beardo
Beardo,' '''labeled '''The' Human Soundboard, was a camper on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, and was placed on Team Maskwak. He was voiced by Cle Bennett, who also voiced Leonard and Chef Hatchet. Biography ("it's pronounced Bee-air-dough!") The deejay prankster Beardo is a groovy, funky, funny guy with a HUGE afro and a shaggy beard, even at his age. Whenever he talks there's a funky beat... that he generates himself with his sweet beat box skills. He often talks in street savvy spoken rap. Mimes scratching on a turntable as he makes scratching sounds. Also has a talent for throwing his voice and making sound effects, which plays into his pranks. Personality Beardo describes himself as being shy, and until he becomes comfortable around someone he tends to "just make noises and be generally bothersome." Although it appears that he is completely silent like B, he is merely reluctant to talk at first. He is shown to be quite skilled at sound production, as he was able to trick the other team into thinking they were actually building a shelter from noises alone. While friendly, he focuses more on his noises than contributing in challenges, a characteristic which leads to his elimination. He is shown to have enjoyed his time on the show, as his last words exclaimed are that he liked meeting all of his teammates. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island In So, Uh, This Is My Team? he is introduced on the zeppelin when he mimics Ella. This freaks Amy out and makes her want to switch seats with Samey. When the contestants are falling out of the zeppelin, he takes Jasmine's lead and takes out his parachute. Instead, a chicken and an egg fall out, he makes a sound of failure upon discovering this. When teams are created he is placed on the Waneytiham Maskwak, later he pranks Sugar by making a farting noise when she sits down. Beardo does virtually nothing during the challenge, and is on the losing team. The night of elimination, he makes a car crash noise in the confessional, suggesting he voted for Leonard. However he is eliminated and is the first to ride the cannon of shame, he makes the Pac Man game over noise when he is eliminated. When getting shot out of the cannon, he talks which shocks everyone on his team. Audition Tape Beardo beatboxes in the intro of his audition tape. He then introduces himself, and says that he is pretty shy and before he warms up to new people he has a tendency to make weird noises and be a bother to other people. He hopes that his team can see past that and give Beardo a chance to show them what a good guy he actually is. He then thanks the audience. Original Design Beardo, like many other TDPI characters went through some design changes before the season aired. This one, like Ella's, recieved a complete overhaul however. Beardo originally had lighter hair, almost brown, blue pants instead of gray, the stain on his shirt was a bit bigger, he had rings on his fingers, his skin was darker, he had a visible ear with and earring, and his hair was less crazy. However in his final design, Beardo has black hair, gray pants, there are littler spots around the stain on his shirt, his skin is lighter, none of his ears are visible, and his hair is a bit more wavy. Trivia *Beardo is the first contestant that takes the Cannon of Shame. * Beardo is only heard talking normally In his audition tape, when he is eliminated, when he was beat boxing on the blimp, and is briefly heard screaming before falling into the water after being dropped from The blimp. * He is the only player in TD history to have an afro and/or a beard. * According to the episode "This Is The Pits!" he has his own CD. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-06-01 at 4.04.34 PM.png|Beardo about to get fired out of the Cannon of Shame. Screen Shot 2014-06-02 at 4.46.10 PM.png|Beardo is sitting while he looks to Ella BeardoProfile.jpg|Beardo's concept design HumanBeatbox.png BeardoFront.png Total-drama-pahkitew-island-rotations-beardo-original.png|Beardo's rotations ] Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Team Maswak Category:Non-Merge Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island